Unexpected
by Kelly the Vampire Witch
Summary: When Angel tells AI to get a pregnant Darla someplace safe the last place he meant was Sunnydale. AU Btvs6Ats3.
1. Chapter 1

Angel looked at Cordy and Wes in the front seat of the car. "If I'm not back in five minutes; leave without me."

"Leave to where?" Cordy asked him desperately.

"Anywhere. Somewhere safe." He smiled looking at Darla; she had never looked lovelier than now when she was going to have his son. Pushing those thoughts aside he jumped onto the fire escape and headed towards the Hyperion and the scrolls.

Wes looked at Darla in the back seat of the car. "Her water's broken. This is for real. There should be a blanket in the trunk."

"What are we going to do? Deliver the kid right here? Shouldn't we go somewhere?" Cordy asked Wes as she grabbed the blanket and threw it at him.

Wes gently covered Darla with the blanket than looked straight at Cordy. "We're going to Sunnydale."

"Dawn will you stop bogarting the popcorn," Buffy exclaimed as she snatch the bowl of popcorn away from her sister.

"Just wait until I have superpowers or I at least don't have a cast on my arm," Dawn grumbled as she changed positions on the couch. She was actually happy to have a quiet night alone with her sister after all the craziness with Willow's magic binge that had fractured her arm. Buffy had been working at the Double Meat a lot lately and she was milking her one night with her sister for all it was worth. Suddenly the doorbell rang.

"Buffy could you get the door?" Dawn batted her eyelashes at her sister, "my arm hurts."

As soon as Buffy had reluctantly left the couch and the bowl of popcorn, Dawn reclaimed her prize and was stuffing her face when she heard Buffy scream from the doorway.

"What's wrong?" Dawn came running into the front hallway with a baseball bat that had been whittled into a stake and saw. "Cordy" she smiled and hugged the brunette who had given her her first makeup kit.

"Hey Dawnie," Cordy smiled at the teenager than was almost as tall as her now. "Still giving big sis a hard time? You know it takes blondes longer to process information."

"At least I don't cut all my hair off," Buffy quipped. "Hey Wes, so what's new with Angel Investigations?" She smiled warily letting the British man in.

"Me," came the answer from the shadows, as Darla appeared, pregnant and ready to deliver.

Buffy quickly grabbed the bat from Dawn. "Give me one good reason I shouldn't stake the vamp tramp that tried to kill me six years ago?" She shook her head. "Wait, aren't you supposed to be dead and how did a vampire get pregnant?

"See," Cordy told Dawn. "Longer to process information."

"She was resurrected by the law firm Wolfram and Hart over a year ago. As for the pregnancy, Wesley and I are just as stumped as everybody else. Hi I'm Fred," a friendly brunette Texas girl with glasses smiled at her. "You must be Buffy, everybody's told me so much about ya. Charles will be here in a minute he's just trying to make the backseat of Angel's car usable again after Darla's water broke all over it. The kitchen's through there right? I hope you don't mind, but we're going to need some boiling water if this baby is going to be delivered naturally." Fred walked through the living room into the kitchen where she started boiling water from the teakettle already on the stove.

"Fred usually doesn't stop talking," Wes smiled. "So where are the rest of the Scoobies? Not to state the obvious, but this situation requires immediate attention."

"Oh yes, please get more human do-gooders to watch me give birth." Darla sneered sarcastically as she proceeded into the house Joyce Summers had invited her into six years before. "That will be…Spike."

Buffy turned around to see Spike entering the living room from the kitchen. "There's a new bird in the kitchen. Bloody Hell! Darla's back and pregnant."

"Midway through contractions actually," Fred smiled coming back into the room with the kettle of water. "Darla, if you could come lay on the couch. I'll check to see how far you've dilated."

"Wait," Buffy exclaimed.

"It's okay," Fred assured her. "I'm not a trained nurse or a registered midwife, but since she showed up at the Hyperion I've been doing some research on natural birth since she can't go to a hospital, except for that ultrasound, but we were attacked by a bunch of vampires. I should still be able to measure her dilation and catch the baby when he comes."

"I live in this house and I have to walk by that couch everyday. No way am I going to let it get ruined by Darla's childbirth." Buffy vented to get some control back in her own house.

"As opposed to your mother dying on it last year?" Darla glared at the blonde cheerleader.

The room froze staring at Darla for her unfeeling outburst. Both Buffy and Dawn looked about ready to cry. "That was different," Buffy finally got out. "Everything got so crazy with Glory and by the time I came back from the dead with the money problems it just. You know what I don't have to defend myself. I don't want Darla delivering on my couch period."

"I'll take her up to the witches room," Spike offered picking Darla up off her feet. "We can change the sheets before they ever come back from England ya."

"I guess," Buffy sighed defeated.

"Great," Spike nodded and looked at Fred. "Follow me." And with that Spike carried Darla up the stairs and Fred followed with her kettle of water.

"Willow's in England?" Wes asked as they left.

"Yeah, she was addicted to magic so Giles took her to a coven in Westbury for rehab. Her ex-girlfriend Tara went with her to help. I think she felt guilty about Willow getting so bad without her and hurting Dawn." Buffy explained. "Xander and Anya decided to elope and go on their honeymoon. So, this is the entire Scooby Gang."

"I need to get more water," Fred got up from the bed where she had been wiping Darla's forehead with a washcloth. "Will you two be okay for a few minutes?"

"I'll watch her," Spike assured her as she left.

"So you and Peaches decided to have a kid. Personally I thought the smartest thing you ever did was dump the bastard." Spike came over to her and held her hand.

"And I thought you were through sleeping with Angelus' leftovers." Darla winced as another contraction came. "What is it with you two and that stupid cheerleader?"

"How is she?" Buffy asked as she came into the room.

"I was just telling Spike that he could do better than you." Darla groaned in pain.

"At least I don't get knocked up," Buffy gloated.

"Ow," Darla screamed. "The pain."

"Come on pet, this isn't pain. Loving Buffy now that's pain." Spike coached her.

"Standing right here, standing right exactly here." Buffy glared at him.

"Sorry Luv, but we have to coach her through this, the baby's coming any minute now." Spike pointed out.

"Fine, but you are getting punished for that pain comment." Buffy sighed.

"Promises, Promises, Slayer," Spike smirked at her as Fred walked back in with Wesley.


	2. Chapter 2

Angel was surprised when he got back to the alley. "I didn't think they'd actually leave me," he mumbled as he sniffed the air to figure out which direction Darla's scent had drifted to.

&&&

"Xander's married." Cordy asked Dawn on the couch in the Summer's living room.

"Yes, you knew he was dating Anya. It just got more serious." Dawn shrugged. "Besides I always thought you could do better than Xander."

"That's because you had an elementary school crush on him," Cordy reminded her.

"As fascinating as high school gossip is," Gunn looked at the two girls. "Are you sure there's nothing we can do like go fight a demon or something?"

"Nope," Cordy told him. "We just need to wait on Darla to have her little demon love child." There was a knock on the door. "And answer the door."

"I'll get it," Buffy came down the stairs. "I swear I should have a hotel sign on this place. I thought you might stop by … Angelus."

"Angel?" Cordy got up from the couch and walked over to door.

"Careful Cordy, he might attack you." Buffy warned.

"Oh please, Angel's fine I mean he's been a little less broody lately, but not with the perfect happiness." Cordy insisted as Angel walked into the house. "She's upstairs with Wes, Fred, and Spike." She informed him before she walked back into the living room.

At the word Spike, Angel had bolted up the stairs and was currently strangling his grandchilde. "What are you doing here Spike?"

"At the moment helping Darla deliver your son, while in general sticking around Sunnydale and helping me with Apocalypses," Buffy explained coming up the stairs. "Now if you don't mind, stop strangling my boyfriend."

In shock at her pronouncement and the confirmatory smirk on Spike's face, Angel released Spike but still glared at him. "I swear if you hurt Darla or the baby."

"That's bloody rich coming from you Peaches, unlike you I understand family obligations. That woman giving birth in there is family to me and as far as I'm concern that child no matter how questionable his father is, is family to." With that Spike stormed down the stairs and slammed the door on the way out of the house and back to his crypt.

"I better go talk to him," Buffy followed after the blonde vampire.

Angel stood shell shocked until Darla's scream from the bedroom made him turn and follow the sound of his son being born.


	3. Chapter 3

Buffy slowly walked into the crypt. She knew that if she didn't play this one carefully she could lose Spike. On the other hand, if she ignored it completely the problem would just sit there in the middle of their relationship ready to ruin what they were trying to build. "Angel's just nervous about the baby. You know as well as I do how single minded he can be when he's focused on something. A family trait I'm starting to recognize in the order of Aurelius. He'll calm down in a few days and hopefully take his whole group back to LA cause honestly there is only so much of Cordelia living in my house I'll be able to take. It's a bathroom thing."

Spike looked up at her from where he had been focusing on his hands in his lap. "What does this mean to you?"

"I'm not sure yet, but I know that despite everything we've put each other through over the years, you've been there with me, mostly helping, through some of my darkest times. I can tell you things I could never hope to express to anyone else without them putting me in an insane asylum, including Giles and my friends. You're more than my friend, you're my equal."

"Actually I meant about Angel being back with Darla."

"Oh, I'll just shut up now."

"No, it meant a lot to me that you stood up for me back there. It's just I know how much Angel means to you."

"Angel was a big part of my life, and it was his decision to leave not mine, but he never respected me. He was so big with the mission of doing good and his redemption that he always felt I needed to be protected. I can't count the number of times he tried to do things mind my back for my own good. I protect people not the other way around. I'll always care about him, but my big high school crush kind of over. As for Darla…" Buffy was stopped mid-ramble by Spike kissing her intensely. "Are we good?" Buffy asked a few minutes later as she came up for air.

"I'll tell you in five hours," Spike smirked as the already heavy kissing turned rapidly to striping of clothes.

&&&

"What is taking so long?" Cordy asked filing her nails not paying attention to the action movie Gunn had found on the television, while Dawn came in from the kitchen with snacks.

"I was only gone a few minutes," Dawn replied defensively, "Xander hid the good potato chips before he left and I had to search for them."

"Not you, Cordy rolled her eyes. "Them upstairs, Darla, honesty I only took a day to go full term when I was pregnant."

"And we had to kill the father to get you out of your possessed state." Wes came down the stairs. "We're trying to avoid that with Angel."

"Would it speed things up, cause I do have a stake in my purse." Cordy quipped.

"No one is staking me or Darla." Angel came down the stairs after Wesley.

"How is she?" Dawn asked.

"She's between contractions, but Fred says it won't be long." Angel told her.

"Yes. Well I'll retrieve the water and return upstairs." Wes assured him heading to the kitchen.

Cordy groaned, "Ug, is this night never going to end?"

Gunn smiled, "See this is where he goes in with the bomb to blows the whole building up."

Dawn looked around the room, "I know the feeling."


	4. Chapter 4

"He's here." Fred gushed coming down the stairs. "Darla just delivered. Both mother and son are perfectly healthy considering the mother's undead." She slid unto the sofa next to Gunn, who was the only one awake. Cordy and Dawn had fallen asleep during the action movie. "Wes will be down in a few minutes, but I thought I'd give Angel and Darla a chance to bond with their son. So where are the two blondes anyway?"

"They left before the movie started. Probably out patrolling the cemetery or something." Gunn told her.

"Is that what they are calling it now a days," Wes quipped coming down the stairs. "Still it might be advantageous if they knew of the child's appearance."

"If it means getting out of the house for awhile I'll go." Gunn stood up.

"I wouldn't mind some fresh air myself." Fred smiled at him as they left Wes alone with the two women sleeping.

&&&

"This is a nice little town," Fred smiled keeping up a running conversation with Gunn.

"Yeah, too bad it's on top of a Hellmouth." Gunn looked over at her. "Still I could think of worse places to have a moonlit stroll with a beautiful girl."

"Charles Stop," Fred giggled happily. "Not that I mind the company either." She agreed and was surprised when Gunn lend over and kissed her gently.

"Is this okay?" Gunn asked unsure of Fred's response to his open expression of his emotions.

"Very," she assured him as she kissed him back.

"Watch out," Both Fred and Gunn were shocked when they heard Buffy call out to them seconds before they heard the sound of a vampire being dusted. "Sorry to interrupt the kissing" Buffy apologized as she and Spike came running up, "But trust the expert, never get so distracted by patrol make out sessions to keep yourself alive."

"Thanks," Fred gasped for once lost for more words.

"No big," Buffy shrugged, "but lets get you two back to my house."

"Liking that plan." Gunn agreed shifting the weight of his axe into a defensive stance as the four lovers returned home.


	5. Chapter 5

"I really hate you," Buffy glared at Angel as they helped Spike and Gunn barricade the door. "You could have told us that a legion of the undead were going to come after your son."

"I thought the attack at the hospital was a fluke and they wouldn't follow us to the Slayer's doorstep."

"Well you were wrong and worse you're endangering Dawn with this."

"Dawn can defend herself better than a newborn and a vampire just getting adjusted to her new soul." Angel snapped. "She's older than you were when you were called."

"That's not the point. The point is we didn't ask to be caught up in all your craziness, we have enough craziness of our own to deal with."

"Such as trying to figure out what kind of love spell Spike used on you."

"Spike did not use a love, you know what you lost all say in my love life when you walked away after graduation. I wanted to make things work. You on the other hand had to do everything your way without any consideration for other people and their feelings like you always do."

"Could you two kill each other after the angry mob doesn't." Gunn put his full force into the door.

"Giles says that England is too far away to do a protection spell," Dawn came in with the phone.

"Then what exactly does he suggest?" Spike groaned as the door lurched. "Let them have the little nibbet."

"Actually,"

"No," came a chorus response.

"Ask Giles to do what ever he can to help if it means teleporting in from England I don't care," Buffy gestured Dawn to go into the other room.

"Well he was a lot of help," Angel sighed.

"He didn't know when he left to help Willow that you were going to come swooping in with an army after you." Buffy defended her Watcher. "Maybe if you had bothered to give us a heads up we would have been more prepared."

"Well prepared or not," Gun grunted. "I think they're coming in," as the door was ripped off its hinges and splintered into a million pieces at the same time.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Shadowfax is also writing a version of 'Pregnant Darla comes to Sunnydale' and when she done with it I'll post it on the site next to this one, but for now enjoy my 'We Should Have Met" Drabble.

&&&

"You okay Luv?" Spike asked concerned as he wrapped a blanket around him and Buffy.

"Yeah, I'm just really tired." She yawned and snuggled deeper into his chest.

"I'd imagine so with the week we've had." He chuckled pleased with the closeness.

"Ug, I just want to forget all of it. Giles and Tara swear that Darla and Connor will be safe in witch-ness protection and souls will remain intact all the way around. Angel can visit them anytime he likes, Cordy is back in LA and out of my bathroom, and best of all since I sent Dawn over to her friend Janice's house for the entire weekend and we have this house all to ourselves a fact I will take advantage of after I sleep for the next several hours."

"Night Slayer," Spike smiled and kissed her forehead as she drifted off to sleep. Life with the Slayer was never dull, but sometimes like right now they did have their advantages.


End file.
